This invention relates to clocks, and more particularly to a novel form of alarm clock which will permit it to be thrown on the floor to shut off the alarm.
Typical alarm clocks, whether electric, battery, or manual, have controls for setting the alarm and controls for shutting off the alarm. A person utilizing an alarm clock to wake him up from sleep generally has difficulty finding the shut-off because he is not fully awake.
The prior art does not provide any easy means for shutting off the alarm. Although various protected and packaged alarm clocks have been described, as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,142, 2,701,947, 3,747,319, 4,201,293, none provide any easy means to shut off the alarm.
One object of the present invention is to provide an alarm clock assembly whose alarm can be readily shut off by merely throwing the assembly on to the floor.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.